


Bizarre Circumstances

by uht



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad!Fury, Dick Grayson wants his friend back, Gen, Peter is like Wally’s big brother, Wally Whump, a little bit, don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uht/pseuds/uht
Summary: In which Wally meets Zoom and is immediately tossed into another dimension. All because he wanted ice cream.It’s a good thing everyone feels the need to protect their little ginger speedster.[Rewrite of Unexpected, also posted on fanfiction.net]





	1. It all goes downhill after the ice cream

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A shock of movement. A sigh. 

_Are you serious? I was just getting to the good part. Now I’ll never know how our secret combo move defeated Grodd._

Going back to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

With a groan, Wally blearily opened his eyes and rolled over to shut off his alarm clock. _What day is it?_ He sat up, stretching his limbs and half-heartedly pushing the sleepy cloud from his mind. Not quite ready to actually get out of bed, the young speedster reached for his brand-new phone (that had taken months of begging Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris in order to obtain) to catch up on any news or messages he may have missed throughout the night. His eyes lit up when he scanned over a message from Robin. It read, “hey KF, u ready for the best ice cream Gotham has to offer?” How could he have forgotten? It was the start of summer break! That means he and Robin can hang out whenever they want! (Which might be a stretch, but he was going to ignore that for now). He’s finally going to see his best friend after what felt like forever.

Wally then deemed it appropriate to bolt out of bed, jump into some clothes, and head straight towards his aunt and uncle’s room. He crackled with energy as he rapped on the door, his smile practically shining. His exuberance had not gone unnoticed by the adults on the other side of the door, their previous muttering now nonexistent. Within less than a second, the typically bright form of his uncle had swung open the door to greet him. Wally had initially beamed at him, ready to spew all kinds of words of excitement for the day at him, but as his gaze reached his uncle’s face, he realized something was off.

Uncle Barry had all the time in the world, being a speedster. A minute in the life of an average person had the potential to be an eternity for him, which left Wally confused as to why he was looking so worn down. The older speedster always took care of his appearance, and from the time it took before he had opened the door, he could have changed his clothes, smoothed out his bedhead, brushed his teeth, and been ready with a matching grin. It left Wally all the more worried when his normally radiant uncle had greeted him with messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, and a shaky smile. 

The red head’s excitement dissipated and instead of the enthusiastic rush of words he had been waiting to blurt out, only one thought crossed his mind. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned. 

Noticing his nephew’s shift in attitude, Barry attempted to brighten up his features, even if just by a little bit. He hadn’t expected the younger speedster to be up so early. 

“Don’t worry about it kiddo. Everything’s fine. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess,” he breathed out with a chuckle, ruffling Wally’s hair. 

Wally brushed his uncle’s hand off with what he intended to be a dramatic sigh, but just turned into a quiet grin. He looked up at the older speedster again, eyes searching for any additional sign that something was wrong, but came to the conclusion that his uncle really did just look tired. His assessment finished, Wally figured that now was as good a time as any to remind his uncle of the plans for the day.

“Sooo,” he began, “Today is the first Saturday after the end of the school year, which means that it’s time to go hang out with Rob! We’re gonna get this amazing ice cream and go to the park and—” Wally’s ramblings were cut off by a nervous chuckle from his uncle. 

“Kiddo,” he began hesitantly, “I know you’re excited for this and all but wouldn’t you rather stay at home—do some experiments in the lab, maybe? We can blow all kinds of things up, you know,” he let out a dry laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Uncle Barryyy,” Wally whined, “I told you, I’ll be fine in Gotham! And you said I could go weeks ago! You can’t change your mind now!”

Barry’s shoulders slumped, “Yeah, I guess I did say that, didn’t I, kiddo?” He couldn’t tell Wally about what was really going on. Not yet. He didn’t want to scare the kid on his first real day of summer break. 

But he didn’t want to lose him either.

He shook the thought from his head. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

“Good, so it’s time to go!” the redhead exclaimed, practically dragging his uncle out of his bedroom and down the stairs and towards the front door.

“Not so fast,” Iris interrupted from the top of the stairs, her arms crossed. “You’ve got to eat breakfast first, you little lightning bug,” she smirked. 

Wally groaned at the nickname, but the thought of breakfast was enough to keep him at bay. 

-

Breakfast had been...rather uneventful. Excluding his aunt and uncle’s ridiculous worried glances. And Uncle Barry’s finger tapping. And Aunt Iris’s spilled coffee. But other than that—yes, completely uneventful. 

Once Barry appeared to be finished eating, Wally jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. 

“Come on, or we’re gonna be late!” He cried.

The blond speedster took a moment to sigh, then zoomed upstairs to change into his costume, seeing as Wally had done the same before breakfast.

The two speedsters were out the door in a flash, leaving Iris to shake her head and let out a soft laugh. She would never get tired of this. 

Instead of taking the Zeta, the duo had decided to make the trek to Gotham on foot. Barry had insisted that Wally needed to burn off some excited energy (and definitely not because Barry needed to burn off his own nervous energy). Wally was reluctant, but eventually agreed, as it had been a while since their last run together. The redhead welcomed the thrill of power that was the Speed Force and essentially began running on autopilot, spouting off anything and everything he could about his excitement for this day. 

This was where Barry felt especially guilty. He had promised the kid that he could have a whole day with Robin in Gotham, but that was before he became aware that Zoom was back. And this time, he wanted Wally. He knew because—well, Zoom flat out told him. That particular confrontation had been rough. It had happened only three weeks prior to the current date, and Barry’s explanation of why he had so many broken bones was equally as bad as his attempt to keep Wally home today. He sighed. 

By the time Barry came out of his guilt-fest, the speedsters had arrived in Gotham. Wally lead him to the place he and Robin had agreed to meet, and once the smaller of the two had Robin in his sight, he promptly whipped the younger superhero into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Rob! I’m here!” the redhead hurriedly announced, a grin stretching from ear to ear. 

“Yeah, I can see that, KF,” Robin choked out, attempting to pry his best friend off of him. Wally didn’t seem to notice, however, since he didn’t budge. 

“Bro. Can’t breathe,” he wheezed, and to his relief, Kid Flash finally let go. 

“Hehe, sorry ‘bout that, Rob,” Kid Flash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

A few steps away, Flash chuckled. _Kids._ He shook his head lightly, glad that his nephew seemed to be having fun already. He heard something about an ice cream parlor as he zoned out, taking in the sight of Gotham City. Things were looking surprisingly bright for Gotham. For once, the sun was out and there was minimal trash on the sides of the street. A glance to his left revealed a few successful shops; and to his right, there was a bank. Not currently being robbed, which was always a good sign. Barry eventually brought his attention back to the two young superheroes in front of him.

Who weren’t there anymore. 

_Shit._

Flash felt his heartbeat pick up, his muscles now tensed. His head whipped around in all directions, eyes desperately searching for some sign of where the boys could have went. _Wait. Wally said something about an ice cream parlor,_ he thought as he began to run, his feet slapping the pavement at above the speed of sound. He had to find them, he couldn’t leave them unattended. He could never know when Zoom would be watching. 

-

Meanwhile, in a park near the ice cream parlor, Kid Flash and Robin were making quick work of devouring their respective ice cream cones. The sun was out for once, so they had to eat fast to avoid it running down onto their gloves. 

Once the ice cream cones were both gone, Kid Flash spoke up, “So, Rob, what do you wanna do next?” 

Robin looked up at his friend. He had been apprehensive when Wally convinced him that it would be okay to get ice cream and hang out without Flash looking out for them, but ultimately agreed when the redhead pulled out the “Do you really like being treated like a kid?” card. After all, he was eleven! Much too old to be doted on 24/7. Right.

He was still worried. Batman had told him that it was important to stay with Flash, something Wally seemed to be oblivious of. So, he recommended something he knew Batman would never approve of, just in his hope to meet back with Flash. 

“You wanna patrol?”

The slight grin already on Wally’s face turned into a wild one as he scrambled to stand up. He rushed over to the smaller hero and pulled him into the second hug of the day. 

“Yes! Rob, that’s a great idea!” He exclaimed, the thought of being so independent filling him with a sense of pride. Robin let out a puff of air as he was released from the hug, only to be thrown onto the speedster’s back and told to "hold on tight!" 

He watched as the world around him blurred into vague shapes and mixes of colors. It never got boring, traveling at super speed. A view like this one was just so different from anything he had ever seen. However, just because it was beautiful didn’t mean that it didn’t become nauseating after what he assumed to be around 10 seconds. He closed his eyes, now only focusing on the feeling of the wind whipping around him. 

It stayed like that for a few more moments, until a gasp came from Kid Flash as he was ripped off course. The speedster tumbled to the ground, but Robin’s grip on him only tightened. Kid Flash seemed to have been knocked out from the fall. Robin, on the other hand, was dizzy and disoriented, but was still conscious. He looked up. 

There was a man standing only a few steps away from them. He looked like he was a speedster, with a yellow suit and lightning crackling around him. But, he was different. He didn’t wear the friendly smile that had become a trademark of speedsters. No, his cracked lips were stretched into a sick smirk. His eyes had a frenzied look to them. Robin didn’t want to know what the man was thinking. Though, as soon as the young superhero had had that thought, everything went black. 

-

Robin awoke to the sound of voices. One was rough, yet calm. It traveled through the room like ice. It almost seemed... _excited?_ he thought. The other was so obviously scared: it was high pitched and cracking all over. It was shaking. He attempted to open his eyes, finding it difficult at first. _Ugh, what happened?_ he groaned. 

His eyes snapped open to the sound of a scream, and his memories came flooding back. He and Kid Flash ditching Flash, getting ice cream. He asked if Wally wanted to patrol. Of course he did. He was Wally. They did it, they fell, there was a man, and then there was nothing.

His head snapped over to the direction the scream had originated from. There, he saw Kid Flash—no, Wally. His mask was gone. He had bruises on his face, and he was crying. There was some sort of contraption strapped to his back, and he was lying flat on his stomach. There was a boot on his head, holding him down. It belonged to the man from before. 

Robin struggled, attempting to squirm out of the ropes that held him. That was a mistake. 

The man’s eyes were piercing through his skull now. 

“Oh look, your friend’s awake,” he stated, almost in a conversational tone. Robin wanted to throw up. 

“Don’t do anything to him!” Wally blurted out, gasping for air.

“Isn’t that sweet, the snot-nosed brat Wallace over here is trying to protect his little bird,” he sneered. 

Robin froze. _He knows Wally’s name._ He couldn’t breathe. 

The man started walking towards Robin, ignoring Wally’s protests. Robin’s eyes shifted back to his friend. He wasn’t restrained, but he wasn’t getting up. The machine looked like it was shocking him. Again, Robin looked up at the man. He was closer now, only about a foot away from him. 

“So, what’ll it be, West?” the man grinned, “Your friend’s life, or yours?” He began vibrating his hand at a dangerous speed, positioning it in front of Robin’s chest.

Wally’s eyes widened. He pushed himself off of the ground, gritting his teeth at the shocks still reverberating through his body. “Don’t hurt him,” he begged, quieter now. 

“You know what you have to do,” the man responded, a wild smirk appearing on his face. 

Wally nodded. He turned around, glancing at Robin one last time. _I’m sorry,_ he mouthed. And then he took off, the ground splitting beneath him. 

Robin was shocked. He glared at the man, yelling, “Who are you?! What’s that machine?! What is he doing?!” He was shaking at this point.

The man only chuckled. “You can call me Zoom, kid. The machine? It’s nothing you should worry about. It’s just gonna make sure good ol’ KF makes it into the Speed Force. And, as you could have guessed by now, he’s running into it. Saving your life in the process, you know. You should be grateful.”

Robin retreated into his own mind, blaming himself for this encounter. He should’ve listened to Batman, should’ve stayed with Flash. Now Wally, his only friend, is going to die because of him. 

Zoom left the kid to be stuck in his own thoughts, only a laugh trailing behind him. 

-

Wally had never gone this fast before.

He was so excited the first time he had been able to break the sound barrier, feeling like he’d never seen the things around him move so slow before. But this—this was an entirely different story. Everything was a blur. He was passing through entire countries in an instant. His feet were slamming down on concrete, grass, water; it all felt the same. He would pick up on snapshots of the people he passed. A mom, buckling her infant’s car seat. He was pretty sure they were in front of a restaurant. He passed a lot of people eating in the outdoor patios many food-places offered. A lot of them were happy. Some were arguing, others were laughing. He paid the most attention to the restaurants. 

He was making his way back to Gotham fast. He passed the ice cream parlor he and Robin had visited just earlier. _Ice cream,_ he thought. _It all started with ice cream._

He was out of Gotham as soon as he had entered. He wondered if his uncle saw him. He hoped so. His uncle would save him. He had to. He always did.

His pace kept increasing. It felt like he wasn’t the one running anymore. The machine was in control now. 

He thought back to what Zoom had told him. He wanted Flash out of the picture. He was the one to break so many of his uncle’s bones those weeks ago, but he purposefully let him live. He explained that simply killing Flash wouldn’t change anything. He had to break his spirit, to make him no longer even want to be a hero. That was what would really take him out, he had said. 

And so that was why he was going after Wally instead. 

He was practically Barry’s own child, legally and otherwise. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were and are everything to Wally, so it makes sense that he would be everything to them as well. 

Wally didn’t want it to end like this. Uncle Barry told him about the Speed Force, about what could happen when a speedster enters it. They usually don’t come back out. 

He must have passed through Gotham multiple times already, because by now he could barely see when he tore through the city. He felt lighter, in a way. He looked down at his arms. He could see through them, and they were glowing. He didn’t have much time left. He looked up once more. 

And right into the eyes of his uncle. 

Barry immediately ran towards Wally, yelling for him to slow down. But he couldn’t, not even if he tried. It was too late. 

Barry screamed, and Wally was gone.


	2. Seriously, the kid just wanted some ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets Director Fury and Barry is Freaking Out™️

Wally knew of Zoom. His uncle had told him stories, obviously putting effort into censoring some details. Details which Zoom had revealed, or at least attempted to reveal before sending Wally sprawling through the fabric of space and towards the bank of energy familiar to speedsters. But that presented an issue: the energy felt wrong. 

This wasn’t the Speed Force.

He had realized that the first time his eyes snapped open. He looked around, expecting to be on his feet, legs pounding down against some sort of highway of light, forever stuck in acceleration. Instead, he was bound to a metal table. He glanced around to take in the view of a room that seemed to be a cross of a hospital room and a jail cell. It was an odd turn of events, to say the least.

The young speedster felt a pang of hunger as he attempted to roll over, but found himself unable to do so due to the constraints that wrapped around his wrists and ankles. 

_Oh._

_Alright._

He broke out of his daze when reality finally smacked him in the face. Here he was, obviously having traveled _somewhere_ through space—possibly even time—since that stupid machine pushed him to go faster than he had ever been capable of going. Panic bubbled up from his stomach. He tried to push it down. That realization didn’t change the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about where he was or how to get back to Uncle Barry.

His uncle—the man who saved him time and time again. The man who could run at the speed of light. The man who was like a father to him. Surely the superhero would find some way to retrieve his nephew? 

But Wally’s hope had difficulty in keeping its head above the deep, deep water that was his current predicament. 

_I can’t rely on Uncle Barry for this one,_ he decided. There were too many undetermined variables to assume that his uncle would even know where he was, or where to start looking. 

Just as he was considering whether or not vibrating out of the constraints would be a good idea, a man draped in a leather trench coat swung the heavy steel door of the room open. He entered. His left eye was covered with an eye patch and his remaining eye had a slight twitch. 

_In annoyance?_ Wally wondered. 

The redhead tilted his head to the side, attempting to analyze as much as he could of the situation as the world around him slowed. Flash had always told him to obtain as much information as he could if he ever found himself in a situation like this. Barry had really been talking about a possible kidnapping scenario, but Wally figured that this was similar enough. The thought of his uncle distracted him for a moment, but he glanced back up to the unfamiliar face. 

The man who had walked into the room what felt like minutes ago was frozen. Probably had been for as long as Wally was thinking. The redhead shifted his stare from the man’s eyes to his mouth. He was frowning, the corners of his lips pulled down, surrounded by a slight wrinkle. Wally then glanced up at his eyebrows. They were drawn together towards the center of his face. All in all, the man looked exasperated. Exhausted, even. But not angry. 

_Concerned?_ he thought. 

Time caught up to a relatively average speed. From what he could tell, the man had no ill intent, but had still yet to say anything. So Wally spoke first.

“Who are you?” his voice croaked out. He paused, taking a moment to swallow and wonder how long he had been out before hearing the man’s response.

“I could ask you the same thing, kid.” 

Another pause. 

Wally glanced down and saw that, yes, his uniform was still there. Torn to hell and essentially in pieces, but recognizable as that of the Scarlet Speedster’s sidekick. His eyes shifted back to the man.

“You—you don’t know who I am?” Wally broached carefully, gears turning in his head, theories coming to light.

“Am I supposed to?” the man sighed, running a hand over his bald head.

“What I want to know,” he continued, “is how you managed to crash land out of nowhere right into New York City.”

“New York City,” the redhead breathed, his eyes turning back towards the floor. Maybe he hadn’t traveled that far. New York City wasn’t too far north of Gotham, at least. But that doesn’t rule out the possibility that he had traveled through time, which could explain why the man didn’t recognize him—

“Yes. New York City. You hit your head too hard, kid?” the man wearing the eyepatch questioned, growing slightly more irritated. 

Wally was jostled out of his train of thought, theories dissipating into the stale air of the metal room.

“Uh, right—wait, no, no I didn’t—at least, I don’t think so?” Wally rushed out a response, cringing at how jumbled up it was. 

The man, at least, seemed amused by this. 

“Alright,” he decided. “How about this: an answer for an answer. You ask a question and get an answer, and then I ask a question and get an answer. How does that sound?” the man proposed.

“I...I can do that,” Wally agreed. He was hesitant, but he knew that at least some information—true or not—was better than nothing. 

“Alright, then shoot,” the man responded. 

Wally thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure how many questions he would be allowed to ask, so he wanted to make them count, but he also knew that he needed to gather the basics of his surroundings. 

“Where am I?” he decided, feeling that it was a reasonable thing to ask regardless. 

The man glanced at the ceiling, then gestured to the air around them. 

“The SHIELD Helicarrier,” he said plainly. He paused for a moment, eyes shifting back to the restrained boy, and added, “Currently in one of our...guest rooms.”

This brought out a sigh from the redhead. 

“Is this how you treat all your guests?” Wally retorted, emphasizing the bound state of his wrists and ankles. 

“My turn to ask a question now, kid,” the man responded. “Who are you and why are you here?” he questioned without a bit of hesitation. 

“Hey, that’s cheating! That was two questions!” the speedster pouted, but continued anyway. “I’m Kid Flash, from Central City. You’ve gotta know me,” he smirked, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The man didn’t look amused anymore. 

“I’m not here to play games, kid. I want a real name—a real city—and the truth. Why are you here?” 

The redhead looked worried and confused at this point, which only made the man more frustrated at the current situation. _Of course_ this mess had to pop up while he was stretching himself thin as it was. 

The redhead seemed to choose his next words more carefully. 

“So, if there’s no Central City here, and there’s no Kid Flash, then I’m not sure where _here_ is, sir. I think I know why I’m here, but it wasn’t my choice, I swear! I don’t even want to be here!” 

He looked the kid in the eyes, searching for some semblance of a lie, but could find none. He closed his eyes with a sigh. 

_Damn kids_ , he thought.

“Let’s start again, kid. I’m Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. You’re on the Helicarrier, above New York City. Where are you from?” he tried, voice steady.

“I’m from Central City, Missouri,” the kid, apparently called Kid Flash, started. “And it is a real place. But, I’ve been thinking. The way that I got here—” he cringed, “—I think that some sort of inter-dimensional travel happened, or something..” he trailed off. 

Fury internally sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. He knew that some strange circumstances surrounded the boy’s arrival, but he didn’t predict that it would go so far as inter-dimensional travel—something that many individuals and organizations would literally _kill_ for. 

“So, do you mind telling the story of how this actually happened?” Fury then asked, though it was more of a command than a question.

The boy scowled for a quick moment before recounting the day’s events.

“I was hanging out with my other superhero friend, Robin—” the younger of the two began, before questioning, “—you do have superheroes here, right?” 

Director Fury simply nodded, his patience for the day having already left him. 

“Okay, so I was hanging out with Robin, and we had started to patrol the city when a villain showed up. Like, a big baddy. Not just some petty criminal. Anyway, he kinda strapped a spicy hunk of junk to my back and was like, ‘you better run or I’m gonna kill your friend,’ and so I was like, ‘okay, okay, I’ll run,’ or whatever. Oh—wait, I should probably start at the beginning. This big buddy guy, his name is Zoom—well, that’s not his real name but that’s his super-villain name, you know? So Zoom really hates my hero partner, Flash, right? And he’s kinda had this grudge against him for who knows how long, but recently, he decided that _apparently,_ just going after Flash wasn’t working out, which like, okay? I guess? And he figured that going after me instead would be better because—” the redhead faltered in his rambling. “Be-because...” his head slumped down for a moment.

“Anyway,” he looked up at Fury again, “I think the machine Zoom made sent me here. I’m a Speedster, so I run really fast on the daily, but when the machine was on me, I was going so much faster than I ever had before. I must have skipped the Speed Force altogether just to land in this dimension,” the boy continued his rambling, more to himself than to Fury at that point. 

“So, what you’re saying is you’re a superhero with super speed, you have a hero partner called Flash, and a villain called Zoom, and Zoom sent you here from your original dimension to get to Flash,” Fury deadpanned.

As director of SHIELD, Fury had dealt with a variety of odd or even ridiculous situations. But this—this was something else. 

“Yes,” the kid responded, brows drawn together and mouth set in a straight line in a look that was meant to be intimidating, but was clearly a coverup for the oncoming tears. _Shit._

“How old are you, anyway, kid? You seem a little young to be a superhero,” Fury tried. 

“I’m thirteen! Obviously old enough!” Kid Flash responded with a sniffle. 

“Right,” Fury drawled, wondering just what he has gotten himself into. “I’ll see you later, kid.”

With that, the man adjusted his eyepatch, turned around, and slipped out the door. 

Wally stayed put, dumbfounded at the exchange, and the general events of the day. 

He hoped Uncle Barry was okay.

-

The severity of it all was blinding, overwhelming. Barry felt as if there was an infinite pressure on his chest, squeezing and crushing until there was nothing left inside. His nephew—no, his _son_ —was gone. The child who he was supposed to protect, but who he had completely and utterly failed. He was gone. 

Barry was standing where Wally had disappeared, now. He heard a distant voice in his head, who he would later realize was Batman telling him to meet him at a certain location. 

But right now, Barry didn’t hear anything. He didn’t hear Bats, and he didn’t hear the citizens surrounding him, wondering what had just happened. Their hushed voices were completely drowned out by the sound of his own heart thumping out of his chest. 

As Barry struggled to wrap his head around what had just happened, Batman arrived on the scene with an exhausted Robin in tow. It took a while, but he was finally able to bring Flash away from the crowded area to a more secure location. 

“Barry,” he said, gripping the Speedster’s shoulders, “I need you to tell me what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha depression and school whacked me in the face sorry for the really late update, the next one will hopefully be here within a month but we’ll see??

**Author's Note:**

> My notes on fanfiction.net were kinda cringey so we’re just gonna end this here lol
> 
> I’m probably gonna update weekly(ish) so u can keep a look out for that if you’re interested 
> 
> Anyway tho please tell me what you think !!
> 
> ((Also im v new to ao3 and I don’t know how to change the 1/1 chapter thing but this work is probably going to have about 20 chapters !! And I have a sequel planned if I ever get around to it)) ((probably not but we’ll see))
> 
> Edit: i fixed it i thiNk


End file.
